poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena Transcript
Here is the transcript for Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begin's with at Fluttershy's cottage, Serena helps her friend bathe her animals. Fluttershy: Phew! Thanks for helping me get them so fresh and clean, Serena. Serena: No problem, happy to do it! Fluttershy: You probably can't wait to get back to your house and take your own bath, huh? Serena: Aren't there more animals that need cleaning? Fluttershy: I think you and I are the only ones left, and I can't wait to get the mud out of my hair. Unfortunately, Angel came right back form the fields and was covered in mud. Serena: Oh no! Angel got dirty! I'd better stay longer to help give him a bath too! So, Serena started giving Angel a bath as quick as a flash. Finally, Angel was all clean again. Fluttershy: Thank you ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath too, but, um... I think he's dry. Then, Fluttershy check on her clock. Fluttershy: Goodness! It's gotten late! You really didn't have to stay all day. Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right? Angel: (grunts) Fluttershy: I for one am exhausted. (yawns) Plus, I really need to rest up for that big pancake breakfast tomorrow. (beat) And I'm sure you have to get Robbie all dressed and ready. Serena: No! Robbie is... fine, But maybe I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes. So, Serena ran off to Pinkie Pie at the Command Center, Angel went inside the cottage and closes the door, leaving Fluttershy outside Fluttershy: (knocking) Um, Angel? At the Command Center, Callie arrived a little late. Then, she saw Vegeta waiting at the main gate. Callie Jones: Hi, Vegeta. Vegeta: Took you long enough, Callie. Callie Jones: Yeah, sorry about that. Callie and Vegeta walked to the Dining Hall, then Callie realized that Robbie wasn't here. Callie Jones: Hey, Vegeta, have you seen Robbie today? Vegeta: Hmm, not really, perhaps he'll probably show up later. Callie Jones: Yeah, maybe you're right. They made it to the Dining Hall, where Ratchet, Clank, Goku, Ed and Eddy are waiting. Goku: Hi, Callie. What took you so long? Callie Jones: Sorry about that, Goku. (to Ratchet and Clank) Hi, Ratchet, Clank. Ratchet: Great to see you, Callie. Clank: Indeed, it is wonderful to see you, how is your family? Callie Jones: They're doing just fine, thanks for asking, Clank. Then, Callie saw some bandages on Ed and Eddy. Callie Jones: Uhh, Eddy, why do you and Ed have bandages on your heads? Eddy: (chuckling) You heard the lady, Ed, tell her why are we wearing these bandages on our heads? Ed: For free breakfast from Serena, Eddy Ma... Gee! So, they both laugh uproariously. Eddy: Tell her again, Ed, why? Ed: Cuz Double D so, Eddy the... uh... I don't know! Eddy: You're a riot, Ed. Double D made to the dining table with pancakes along with some toppings, whip cream and maple syrup. Edd: Hello, everyone. Ratchet: Hey, Double D, what's up. Edd: Nothing much, Pinkie Pie and Serena are still in the kitchen, so they asked me to bring the pancakes here. Callie Jones: Wow, those look pretty good. Ed: FOOD! Ed and Eddy: (chanting) Food food food food food food food food food food food food– Edd: Gentlemen, please. Ratchet: Someone make them stop! Ed and Eddy: (chanting) –food food food food food food food food food food food food– Suddenly, Double D reaches and places a hand on Ed & Eddy's heads Eddy: What the– Then, he forcefully rips a bandaid off each of their heads Ed and Eddy: Ow! Edd: Now, that I have your attention. Eddy: Jumping Geronimo! What'd you do that for? Edd: It's to remind you of your behavior, Eddy. Callie Jones: Speaking of behavior, i just realized that Serena was acting very strange today? Ratchet: She does have a point, do you guys think that Robbie is with some other girl? Clank: I do not know, Ratchet, but we all know that Robbie and Serena are very special friends. Eddy: Yeah right, if you ask me, i think Robbie will dump Serena and forget all about their relationship. Everyone: WHAT?! Vegeta: You idiot, you're not suppose to say something like that! So, Vegeta hit Eddy very hard on the head. Eddy: YOWCH! Edd: Vegeta is right, have a seat, please. Ed: (laughing) Naughty naughty! You watch yourself, Mister! Edd: It's not polite to laugh at others' misfortunes, Ed. Then, Double D rips Ed's second bandage off. Ed: OUCH! Edd: If everyone will excuse me, I'll be right back. Callie Jones: Take your time, Double D. When Double D went to the kitchen, Eddy looked around, then he tapped Goku on the shoulder. Eddy: Hey, Goku. Goku: Hmm, what's up, Eddy? Eddy: How would you feel if Robbie chosed to be with someone else instead of Serena. Goku: Huh, I really don't know, I'm sure that Robbie and Serena are very close together. Eddy: Okay, then how would you feel if Robbie ditched Serena over another girl? Goku: WHAT?! how can you say that!? You know Robbie would never do something like that! Then, Eddy bonked Goku on the head. Goku: Ow, ow, ow, ow, that hurt. Eddy: Really, let's see that again. So, Eddy hit Goku on the head again. Goku: Ow, ow, ow! Eddy: (laughing) Then, Eddy kept laughing until Vegeta hits him on the head for being so rude. Eddy: YOWCH! Vegeta: Hmph. Eddy: (grumbles) Stupid saiyan, hey, that's three. No bandages left, Double D. Ha! Edd: I'm well aware of that, Eddy, as you've only completed your first phase of the program. Eddy: This is so stupid! Edd: Eat your pancakes, Eddy. Eddy: How'd you like to eat a knuckle– Vegeta: (growls) Eddy: Um, (nervous chuckle) never mind. The next day, everyone had a pancake breakfast together in the dining hall at the Command Center. Callie Jones: (gulps) Mm, these pancakes are delicious, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: (slurps, gulps) Thanks, Callie! Serena spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one, but she insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! It was like she never wanted to... Fluttershy: Leave? Pinkie Pie: Exactly! (chomp) Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise! Patrick Star: What's the surprise? Pinkie Pie: (to SpongeBob and Patrick, hushed) The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Somebody's gonna get a very special pancake! SpongeBob and Patrick: Oooh... SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Patrick, let's go find that spoon. Patrick Star: Okay, SpongeBob. So, they looked underneath their pancakes. Android 18: Up all night, huh? Is that why she's so, I don't know... out of it? Serena: (snoring) Android 17: 18 does have a point, You guys, it's not very often to see Serena distracted on something else. Yoshi: Wow, that is weird. Fluttershy: Um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but has anybody else noticed that Serena has been a little too helpful lately? Applejack: Now that you mention it, she was lendin' a hand at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight. Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was ten. Rarity: She spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique, An entire afternoon! Callie Jones: You're not the only one with problems, this morning Serena was helping me with some chores, but when she grabbed the hose, she sprayed too much water and the backyard was a huge mess and i was not too happy about it! Gmerl: You think that's weird? She raced Sonic and Shadow, like, a hundred times the other day and lost every time! She just kept goin'! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of a hundred! I mean, I know hanging out with our friends are awesome, but it was like she'd rather keep losing than... Fluttershy: Leave? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Who does that? Goku: Hmmm. (to Vegeta) Hey, Vegeta, are you gonna eat your pancakes? With that, Vegeta gave his pancakes to Pinkie Pie. Vegeta: I just suddenly lost my appetite. Sora: There's gonna be something more then that, but what? Applejack: Someone who's avoidin' somethin', that's what. Soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out what. Pinkie Pie: (coughs) Then, the spoon spits out of Pinkie's mouth and hits Gmerl in the face. Pinkie Pie: I win! Serena: Huh?! I'm pancake! I mean, awake... With everyone else concern for Serena, Emerl started to ask him something. Emerl: Uh, Serena? Is there somethin' you wanna tell us? Rarity: You know how much we appreciate all you do for us, and we simply adore having you around... but... we worry you might be... ahem... avoiding something else? Serena: Oh, has it been that obvious? So, she has to explain what she's been through. Serena: I've been... the thing is... I know it's silly, but I... I've been thinking about something else. Slider: What is it? Serena: Well, after our battle with Psycho Red and the Egg-Reaper, i suddenly noticed that Robbie had his eyes on... on Krystal. Everyone: Huh?! Callie Jones: Krystal? Ratchet: So, that's your problem! Yoshi: That is double weird? Gmerl: What's wrong with that, I'm pretty sure that they were probably hanging out as friends. Serena: I'm not so sure, I just wished he'd talked to me first. Callie Jones: Maybe he has his reason to help others. Serena: I just don't know, maybe he's forgotten all about our love for each other, maybe I should call this Power Ranger stuff off along with the Cyberspace Command Center. Rarity: (gasps) Why in the world would you want to avoid such a gorgeous place? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, this place has everything! Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny! Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr! And it even has loooong empty hallways! Then, the hallways echoes out. Lucina: Uh, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: Okay, I get it. Serena: Cyberspace is amazing. But it just... (sighs) It doesn't feel like home. Rarity: (chuckling) Oh, is that all? Why, you simply need to decorate, Darling. Make this space your own! Serena: It's just so daunting! Look how big it is! I... I don't even know where to start! Rarity: You can start by letting us do it for you. We will make this the place of your dreams while you go to the Canterlot city spa for some much needed rest and relaxation. I'm saying this with love, but... have you looked in a mirror lately? I've never seen you look this... mmmm... Donkey Kong: Frazzled? Rarity: Yes! That is absolutely the word I was going to use. Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, I guess she does need a little help. And so does the Command Center. And I just know you'll do a great job, because nobody knows her better than us. Applejack: We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day. Rainbow Dash: (gasps) There's gonna be cider?! As they looked at her, Rainbow Dash realized about Serena. Rainbow Dash: (beat) Uh, I mean, let's go for it! Spike: Oh, no! Did I miss the pancakes?! Then, he notice a toy squeak from a rubber ducky. Spike: I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling. Rarity: Spike, I'm so glad you're here! Spike: Really? Rarity: Yes! You and the Crusaders are taking Serena to the spa! Spike: Great! Sweetie Belle's been meaning to get her nails done! (chews pancake with mouth full) Oh, you mean now. (chews) As for the Eds, they begin to notice something suspicious about Serena and Krystal. Eddy: Hmm, something smells fishy here, boys. Edd: What does that mean, Eddy? Eddy: Good question, Double D. If that's true, then Robbie is replacing Serena. Edd: With Krystal? Eddy: Bingo! Ed: Scrabble. (chuckles) So, they left to go and get Team Chaotix. Meanwhile at the Chaotix Detective Agency, the Eds pay a visit to Team Chaotix. Vector the Crocodile: (when they heard a knock) Come in! As the Eds did, they came to speak to them. Eddy: Hey, Vector, Charmy, Espio, we've got a case for you three to solve if you're not too busy. Vector the Crocodile: Hey there, Eddy, we're just getting the last paperwork done. At last, they finished every last one of them. Espio the Chameleon: So, Eddy, what brings you three to the our detective agency? Eddy: There's a big case for you three to solve, and it's a big one. Charmy Bee: How big, Eddy? Eddy: Far bigger then all the histories, Serena was stuck to see if she's replaced by Krystal as Robbie's new girlfriend or not. Espio the Chameleon: Hmmm, it is rather strange, but I'm not sure if that's possible. Edd: I mostly agree, Espio, it's hard for us to believe if it's true or not. Vector the Crocodile: So what do you guys want us to do, Eddy? Eddy: Just go undercover and keep an eye on Robbie, if you find something suspicious, tell Serena about Krystal. With that said, Vector, Charmy, and Espio must be prepared for the mission. Espio the Chameleon: I've got a bad feeling about this, Vector, we shouldn't be eavesdropping Robbie's friendly hangout with Krystal. Vector the Crocodile: Espio, don't be silly. Besides, you know our policy! We never turn down work that pays! Charmy Bee: Yeah, you know our policy! Vector the Crocodile: Come on, boys. Let's go! Charmy Bee: Yes, sir! Then, Vector heads off, with Charmy following eagerly. Espio hesitates, and then goes off with them. Espio the Chameleon: Roger. That night, Robbie took Krystal to Tony's restaurant for a special dinner. Robbie Diaz: So, Krystal, how do you like the restaurant so far? Krystal: It was okay, Robbie. Are you sure this is a perfect opportunity Robbie Diaz: Of course, you never know. Krystal: I can hardly wait. Little did they realize, Team Chaotix were keeping their sharp eyes on them. Vector the Crocodile: See anything, Espio? Espio the Chameleon: So far they're just talking, like they're being friends or something. Vector the Crocodile: Any sign of Serena yet, Charmy? Charmy Bee: Not yet, Vector. Vector the Crocodile: Okay, let's just keep our eyes peeled. So, they keep watch on Robbie and Krystal. Robbie Diaz: Say, I'm a little curious about something, how long have you been with Star Fox for? Krystal: For quite a while, ever since the battle with the Aparoid Queen, everything was back to normal, and Fox and the others are doing quite well. Robbie Diaz: Wow, that's actually pretty cool. Tony: So, Robbie, would-a you like me to take your order now? Robbie Diaz: Definitely, thanks, Tony. Tony got the some bread sticks, two forks and a candle for the dinner table. Tony: Now, first-a we fix-a the table. Joe: Here's your bones, a-Tony. Tony: Okay, bones... Bones! What's the matter for you, Joe? I break-a your face-a. Tonight, Robbie-a, he's a-get a-best in-a house! Joe: Okay, Tony. You the boss. Tony: Now, tell me, what's your pleasure? A la carte? Dinner? Krystal: (looks at the menu) Hmm, perhaps we'll start with a nice salad. Robbie Diaz: Krystal, please, I've got this, could we by any chance have some spaghetti with sauce and some meatballs, it's just a little hunch? Tony: Aha! Okay. Hey, Joe. Robbie-a, he says he wants-a two spaghetti especialle. Heavy on-a meats-a-ball-a. Joe: Tony, hunches a-don't a-talk. Tony: It's a-talkin' to me! Joe: Okay, it's a-talkin' to you. You the boss! Mamma mia! (speaks italian) Tony grabs the spaghetti from Joe, and he serves it to Robbie and Krystal. Tony: Now, here you are-a, the best-a spaghetti in-a town. Robbie Diaz: Thanks a lot, Tony. Krystal: Yes, this looks good. Robbie Diaz: Are you enjoying yourself, Krystal? Krystal: I suppose, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Music if you please, Gentlemen? So, Tony and Joe begin their music and sing their song. Tony: This is the night It's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte Side by side with your loved one You'll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near Both Tony and Joe: For this is the night And the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte After the spaghetti dinner, Robbie and Krystal went to the theater, where Baby Bop and the other ballerinas preform a special ballet recital. Female Announcer: And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome the most wonderful and lovable ballerina dancers led by the beautiful and adorable Baby Bop! As the crowd cheers, Baby Bop came to the stage. Baby Bop: (giggles) Thank you! Thank you! BJ: Go, Sissy! During the performance, Vector was spying on Robbie and Krystal believing that it was a real dinner date. Vector the Crocodile: Look at Robbie with Krystal, they must be on their date. Espio the Chameleon: Are you sure about this, Vector? Charmy Bee: Yeah, it doesn't look like it to me. Vector the Crocodile: Let's just keep watch, just in case. Little did he know, it was only a practice date for Krystal. Robbie Diaz: Say, Krystal, doesn't Baby Bop look cute in her ballet tutu? Krystal: She certainly does, I can't imagine someone as beautiful as her to dance like that. Robbie Diaz: But you know what, it would be great if Serena was here to watch it with us. Krystal: Yes, I just hope she doesn't see me with you. At Rock n' Roll Park, Vector told Charmy and Espio about Robbie and Krystal. Vector the Crocodile: This is it, they were definitely on their date, I just knew it. Charmy Bee: Come on, Vector, you can't really think Robbie is dating Krystal, can you? Espio the Chameleon: Charmy's right, besides, we've been jumping into conclusion on everyone else sometimes. Vector the Crocodile: Shh, here they come now. Just as Robbie and Krystal came, they used their disguises to stay undercover. Robbie Diaz: Here we are, Krystal, Rock n' Roll Park. Krystal: Fascinating, I didn't actually think a place like that is for rock and roll. Robbie Diaz: Trust me, this place is going to be a blast. Krystal: Alright, I'll give it a try. Robbie Diaz: That's the spirit, let's go! Krystal: Okay, then. Just as they partied at the park, Vector believed that they were kissing in the moonlight. Vector the Crocodile: Look, they're actually kissing! Espio the Chameleon: It can't be! Charmy Bee: Eww, that's so gross. Vector the Crocodile: Could this day get anymore worse than this? With that said, Serena saw Robbie with Krystal believing to be a couple. Suddenly, she went home running in tears. Later, Vector, Charmy, and Espio felt very guilty. Vector the Crocodile: Aw man, we've really done it now!? Charmy Bee: I knew Serena was the only girl for him! Espio the Chameleon: So, what's the plan now, Vector? Vector the Crocodile: I wish I knew, Espio, I didn't know what mistake we've made. Feeling heartbroken, Serena took off her pearl morpher and left a note on Robbie's room, knowing that she will quit the Data Squad Rangers and leave Canterlot City forever, the next morning, Sunset Shimmer, Callie Jones, Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby, Spongebob and Patrick were at the Command Center looking for Serena. Callie Jones: Any sign of her, guys? Spongebob Squarepants: No, not yet. Patrick Star: We looked all over the place, but still no Serena. Just then, Sunset Shimmer found a note on the door of Robbie's room. Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, look! Callie Jones: What is it, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: There's a note on Robbie's door! Spongebob Squarepants: It's from Serena. Yoshi: Rob's not gonna be happy about this. Mordecai: No way. Rigby: How are we gonna tell Robbie? Robbie Diaz: (as he came) Hey, Guys, what's going on? Krystal: Is everything alright? Callie Jones: Robbie, we've got some really bad news to tell you. Robbie Diaz: Huh, what is it? Mordecai: Serena left a note. Rigby: She's quitting the Data Squad and left her morpher. Robbie Diaz: What!? Krystal: Oh no, what have I done, This is all my fault. Alice Diaz: No, it isn't your fault, Krystal, it might have been hard for my mom to see that. Patrick Star: What do you mean? Robbie's the one who drove her away. It's right there in black and white. See? Right there and there. Spongebob Squarepants: Poor Serena. With that said, Robbie begins to think it was his fault. Robbie Diaz: You mean it's my fault. Gmerl: No way! Sora: This whole thing might be a misunderstanding. Goku: I'm with Sora on this one, you guys, Serena didn't know it was an act for Krystal. Vegeta: Probably, but she should've thought of that before she jumped to conclusions. Yoshi: Yeah. Callie Jones: Where could she be? Krystal: I think I know, (taking the Pearl Morpher) I'll go and find her. Callie Jones: Good idea, Krystal, i'll go with you. Twilight Sparkle: Just be careful you two. As they nodded, Krystal and Callie took off to find Serena. Just then, Robbie was having a new vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! Ratchet: Robbie, what's wrong? Clank: Are you feeling alright? Lord Beerus: It's seems like that he might have a vision of some sort. Whis: I believe you're absolutely right, Lord Beerus, perhaps I can help with his pain. So, Whis worked his magic to heal Robbie's mind as his vision shows what he sees. Whis: Now, isn't that better, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Phew, I actually needed that. Thanks, Whis. Whis: It was my pleasure. Then, Palutena came towards him as she helped him up. Lady Palutena: What did you see, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I... I think I saw... two other red rangers. Rainbow Dash: For real!? Pinkie Pie: Two other red rangers!? Fluttershy: Are you sure, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, there was a Gold Red Ranger and a Silver Red Ranger. Whis: What do you make of it, Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena: Hmm, if what Robbie said is true, then it has to be serious. Lord Beerus: Might we recommind a spiritual ceremony. Whis: I'm sure it'll work. Just as Robbie and Robin begins to start it, Pit and Palutena help him out. Then, Robbie rubbed the magic ring and ask Shahra for her help. Robbie Diaz: (rubs the ring) Hey, Shahra, Come on out. As the smoke appears before it vanishes, Shahra appears Shahra: "O Master of the ring, What is thy wish?" Robbie Diaz: Well, I just suddenly had a vision about the Gold and Silver Red Rangers, do you know anything about that? Shahra: Hmmm... Robbie, you have just visioned about the Male and Female Ranger Spirits. Emerl: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: Ranger Spirits? Starling Glimmer: You mean like the ranger spirits like from Jungle Fury? Shahra: Yes, but the two beings that only Robbie and Robin can release from their hearts. Robbie Diaz: Really? Robin Diaz: Who knew that. Shahra: And with Lord Beerus and Whis' help, I'll work enough magic for you two to possess it. Gmerl: Well, at least there's some good news. Lord Beerus: Then let's get this over with. Whis: Robert, Robin, focus from heart and say "Ranger Spirits, Awaken" and they will appear. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Whis, we'll try it. With a work of Shahra's magic, Robbie and Robin started practicing their ranger spirit summoning. Robbie and Robin: Ranger Spirits, Awaken! Finally, the Male and Female Ranger Spirits are awakened from being summoned. Meanwhile, Krystal found Serena in Angus Scattergood's mansion. Krystal: Hello, Angus? Is Serena home? Angus Scattergood: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5